


v. tribulation (portuguese version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason Todd Saves the Day, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: — Eu te cumprimentaria, mas minhas mãos tão ocupadas. — O ruivo gesticula rapidamente, mostrando a bola de ferro em suas mãos. — A gente se conhece?— Eu sou o pastor Beerback da agência internacional de anistia, e devo dizer, essas condições são deploráveis. — Jason, ou melhor, o padre, segurava a bíblia na mão direita, e gesticulava com a esquerda, encarando o ruivo, que apenas o olhava confuso. — Fique sossegado, eu estarei preenchendo uma reclamação formal para o departamento estadual.— Pode acreditar, tem um montão de gente que adoraria acabar com o sofrimento do Harper.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002654
Kudos: 4





	v. tribulation (portuguese version)

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a quinta parte de "Who Killed Jason Todd", baseada na música Tribulation do EP "Who Killed Matt Maeson".  
> Eu também preciso dar um aviso pra vocês sobre uma coisa, tem uma parte da letra que eu mudei, na parte "run as far as your dark green eyes can see", eu realmente mudei, porque a letra original era "run as far as your dark brown eyes can see", só queria que vocês soubessem disso, porque mudei a cor que ele canta, porque os olhos do Roy são verdes e não castanhos, e não é uma coisa ruim, porque o próprio Matt Maeson mudou a letra original, eram olhos azuis e daí ele mudou para olhos castanhos.

As noites tinham ficado mais silenciosas depois daquilo. Jason não sabia se eles apenas estavam se recuperando, ou se estavam pensando o que fazer com ele. Naquela noite, ele não notou até chegar em casa, mas quando viu uma parte do seu abdômen cortado, ele percebeu que tinha acabado o mistério, eles descobriram naquela noite, não tinha para onde correr.

Ele sentia seu coração afundar, por que ninguém tinha ido procurar ele? Jason não tinha dormido bem por dias, e toda vez que conseguia fechar os olhos, os pesadelos atacavam de novo, então ele patrulhou, por mais algumas noites, sem avistar nenhum dos morcegos, até que em uma delas, ele interceptou as comunicações do traje do Asa Noturna, ele não só descobriu que sim, eles estavam patrulhando, como um certo ruivo estava preso em Qurac.

_Darling, can’t you see?_

_I’m a broken man with addictive tendencies_

_And I think I love you_

Jason não sabia ao certo quem tinha informado aquilo pra Dick. Ele só sabia que vinha do Monte da Justiça, então ele chutava que tinha sido os Titãs, ou um membro da Justiça Jovem, ele só sabia que ninguém estava indo atrás de Roy. Ele não era o melhor hacker, e não deixar vestígios era um das coisas que ele aprendeu com Bruce que serviriam de algo agora, precisou esconder todas as coisas antes de tentar se conectar com o computador da caverna.

Roy tinha feito um relatório da situação antes de ser preso pelo governo. Aparentemente ele tinha um time de mercenários pra ajudar ele a salvar Qurac do ditador que governava o país, as coisas não deram certo com esse time, e Roy teve que derrubar todos eles, Jason não tinha certeza se com derrubar, ele quis dizer matar eles, mas Roy teve que deter eles.

Nesse processo, Harper tinha sido preso, e estava lá até agora. Jason não tinha ideia do porquê ninguém tinha ido atrás dele, o relatório de missão provavelmente tinha sido lançado fazia alguns meses, _Deus_ , ele tinha uma filha agora, como ninguém foi atrás dele? Com quem a menina tá todo esse tempo? Sem perder mais tempo, Jason começou a investigar isso mais fundo, a pessoa que tinha ficado pra cuidar da filha de Roy podia ajudar ele a chegar ao homem.

_But I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love just right_

Depois de pelo menos uma madrugada inteira de pesquisas, Jason tinha descoberto com quem Lian Harper tinha ficado. Assim como Roy, Estelar, ou Koriand’r tinha se afastado dos Titãs, mas isso não impediu Roy de manter amizade com ela, Jason acredita que ele fez isso com todos os membros, quando ele era Robin, o faziam acreditar que uma vez membro dos Titãs, sempre seriam.

Vendo a situação de Roy, Jason acreditava que isso era uma completa besteira. Gotham teria que esperar, Todd pegaria um voo até Star City, onde iria para o apartamento do ruivo, lugar que ele esperava encontrar a alienígena. Foi um voo longo, e nada muito chique. Jason só não sabia se ele tomou essa decisão pra não chamar a atenção de ninguém, ou só porque ele queria se manter preso a suas origens.

Quando ele chegou em Star City, não demorou muito pra achar o apartamento do arqueiro. Ele morava na área residencial da cidade, a única coisa que ele precisou, foi arrumar um jeito de passar pela segurança. Isso foi resolvido logo, porque a mulher apenas permitiu acesso sem saber quem era, Kori era uma mulher esperta, e forte demais até onde Jason lembrava, se ela precisasse, faria de tudo pra se proteger e proteger a criança.

_So, run away from me_

_Run as far as your dark **green** eyes can see_

_Just as soon as you know_

Ele conheceu a filha de Roy, ela era uma criança extraordinária. Jason queria ter ajudado Roy com isso, ele não sabia como tinha sido, mas sabia que uma criança era muita responsabilidade, e antes de morrer, sabia que Roy não estava nos melhores termos com ninguém, então muito provável não tinha recebido nenhum apoio com isso.

Em relação ao plano de resgatar Roy, Estelar tinha topado na hora. Ela apenas disse que teria que deixar Lian com outra pessoa, mas que o ajudaria. Naquela noite eles se separaram, Kori tinha ido ao Monte da Justiça, deixar a pequena Lian com Donna Troy, dizendo que ela iria buscar o “papai”, e depois encontraria com Jason para voarem até lá, enquanto isso, Jason arrumava o disfarce perfeito para entrar na prisão.

No apartamento de Roy, ele tinha pegado um dos muitos arcos que Roy tinha, e havia o escondido dentro de uma bíblia com as páginas cortadas. O disfarce seria perfeito, entrar na prisão como um padre, Jason só esperava que isso não fosse um pecado. Koriand’r foi uma das primeiras pessoas que Jason contou realmente quem era de verdade, ela foi a primeira que o viu sem o capacete.

Foi quando Jason descobriu que ela tinha perdido suas memórias. O que não fazia sentido para Jason, por que ela ajudaria Roy com Lian, se nem ao menos lembrava de onde conhecia o homem? Ela apenas tinha dito para Roy que não se lembrava, mas que poderiam ser amigos outra vez, mesmo que pra ela parecia como a primeira. Quando Kori viu Jason sem capacete, sua aparência a lembrou de alguém de sua antiga vida, alguém que ela uma vez amou, foi quando Jason contou sobre sua vida como Robin, e como ele assumiu o manto de Capuz Vermelho, Kori não o julgou em nenhum momento.

_That I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

Então chegou o grande dia, invadir a prisão e salvar o arqueiro, e parecia que tudo estava virando vários problemas. “ _O nome dele é Roy Harper, ele é um idiota, é um cara legal, mas é um idiota. Veio para Qurac, uma nação do oriente médio, pra ajudar o povo a derrubar um ditador brutal. Acontece que a população se mostrou tão má quanto ele, é por isso que contrataram mercenários para deixarem ele na prisão com algum tipo de acusação de crimes de guerra”._ Jason terminou sua conversa com Talia, dizendo que ia retornar a ligação pra ela assim que salvasse Roy, ele se sentia mal, fazia uns dias que não ligava para falar com Damian, ele esperava que o menino o perdoasse por isso.

Dentro da prisão, os mercenários armados, guiavam Roy até o pátio, onde se encontraria com o padre. Os mercenários não se importavam com que visitava, eles nem ao menos se importavam se o ruivo tinha um minuto fora de sua cela, o alimentavam por obrigação, e o mantinham sozinho o máximo possível, tudo que Roy ouvia de sua cela, era conversas aleatórias de mercenários, muitas delas dizendo como não queriam cruzar com heróis como o Batman, ou o novo “morcego vermelho” que anda patrulhando Gotham. Roy não tinha ideia que Bruce Wayne tinha adotado outro garoto, _típico_.

— Ah, luz do sol. — Roy começa assim que seus pés pisam para fora da enorme estrutura de concreto, ele andava com dificuldade, por causa da pesada bola de ferro que carregava, a mesma estava presa nas correntes de suas mãos. — Tá aí uma coisa que eu não vejo todo dia. Pelo menos ultimamente. — O ruivo não sabia quanto tempo demoraria pra alguém ir atrás dele, ele estava em termos razoáveis com Oliver, e esperava que o mesmo viesse, claro que com o recente casamento dele, o Arqueiro Verde não aparecia muito nas ruas, quem dirá em Qurac. Roy só esperava que alguém viesse logo, ele sentia falta de sua filha, e não conseguia imaginar como devia estar sendo pra ela ficar todos esses dias sem o pai. — Qual a comemoração, pessoal?

— Acredite ou não Harper, você tem visita. — Roy não imaginava quem poderia ser, quem iria visitá-lo nesse fim de mundo? E para sua surpresa, ele não conhecia o velho pastor, então deu uma boa analisada no homem, ele era grande, muita massa corporal, usava roupas pretas com um suspensório preso na calça, com uma jaqueta azul claro sendo a única cor viva em toda sua roupa, Roy encarou o guarda que tinha falado sobre a visita, sem entender onde isso ia chegar. — Você tem cinco minutos pra confessar seus pecados.

— Eu te cumprimentaria, mas minhas mãos tão ocupadas. — O ruivo gesticula rapidamente, mostrando a bola de ferro em suas mãos. — A gente se conhece?

— Eu sou o pastor Beerback da agência internacional de anistia, e devo dizer, essas condições são deploráveis. — Jason, ou melhor, o padre, segurava a bíblia na mão direita, e gesticulava com a esquerda, encarando o ruivo, que apenas o olhava confuso. — Fique sossegado, eu estarei preenchendo uma reclamação formal para o departamento estadual.

— Pode acreditar, tem um montão de gente que adoraria acabar com o sofrimento do Harper.

_Oh, and all the ways that you won’t bend_

_Are the only ways I live my life_

Jason não era bobo, estava preparado pra isso. Uma fuga numa prisão como essa, cercado de pessoas com arma apontadas pra você, levaria no máximo um pouco mais de tempo do que ele esperava. O plano era armar Roy com seu equipamento, e de resto lutar ao lado dele contra todos que apontariam uma arma e atirariam sem hesitar. _O plano era uma merda, mas se eles sobrevivessem, era uma grande história pra se contar._

— Posso pedir por um momento de privacidade para orar? — O padre pergunta, fazendo o guarda rir.

— Desde que você fique aqui fora, eu não ligo nem se você rezar para minha meia esquerda. — Jason revirou os olhos com isso, vendo o guarda se afastar.

— Vergonha!

— Olha, padre, eu não queria ser ingrato, mas... — Antes que Roy pudesse terminar sua frase, o padre abre a bíblia, e o ruivo vê algo que ele reconhece bem, seu arco. — Deus do céu!

— Exatamente, filho. — Jason olha pra trás observando o guarda longe deles, e então, volta seu olhar para o ruivo. — Uma mente e um livro abertos serão sua libertação.

— Esse é mesmo o meu arco? — Roy pergunta, praticamente sussurrando.

— Sim.

— Você tem noção de que isso é loucura, né? — Jason sorri, segurando a bíblia em direção de Roy.

— Amém! — Roy não sabia se aquele padre era maluco, ou só queria cometer um suicídio, era completamente insano querer lutar contra todos esses caras armados. — Para concluir... — Ele vê a mão livre do padre, segurando uma das alças do suspensório e puxando ela pra cima. — Como diria o bom livro, “fique bem ou fique em casa”!

_Oh, and I’m tryin’ to cope_

_And burn just right, yeah_

Em questão de segundos, o disfarce do padre caiu, mostrando um homem magro, mas musculoso, com uma roupa preta com um morcego vermelho desenhado no peito, jaqueta de couro marrom e um capacete vermelho. Então, esse era o famoso “morcego vermelho” que todos os mercenários falavam? Roy não se importou tanto com quem estava debaixo daquela máscara, ele pegou o arco, e viu o homem máscara pegar duas pistolas.

Jason não esperava que esse plano fosse dar certo, mas era tarde demais pra voltar atrás. Ele atirou rapidamente nas correntes presas nos pulsos de Roy, fazendo a bola de ferro cair, Capuz Vermelho entrega a aljava com as flechas de Roy, e o mesmo começa a lutar lado a lado com o seu “salvador”.

— Vou esperar que isso não foi tão bem pensado quanto o resgate. — Roy gritava, no meio do som de vários tiros, era praticamente impossível ouvir direito, Jason só sabia que atirava em todos que estavam partindo pra cima, incapacitando todos de continuar atacando, e ele sabia que Roy fazia o mesmo.

— **“Resgate” é uma palavra muito forte.** — Depois de alguns minutos lutando, Roy lança uma flecha explosiva próxima de uma das paredes da prisão, explodindo ela e mais dois mercenários, e então, os dois heróis correm para o lado de fora.

— Fiquei sabendo que você tá envolvido com os morcegos. — Roy fala, olhando para o homem. — Me diz que você chegou e pediu as chaves do batmóvel pro morcegão.

— **Algo do tipo.** — Quando Jason finalmente avista o veículo que tinha roubado como sua alternativa de fuga, ele aponta para o jipe verde, e encara o ruivo, que parecia estar sem palavras. — **Tá ali.** — Quando o homem ao seu lado não respondeu nada, Jason sorriu debaixo do capacete. — **Roy Harper sem palavras? Você acabou de fazer essa viagem valer a pena.**

_Oh, and I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

— Será que é tarde demais pra voltar pra minha cela? — Harper grita, entrando no jipe, o Capuz Vermelho já começava a acelerar, enquanto o arqueiro tentava ao máximo afastar o resto dos guardas.

— **É mais do que bem vindo a ficar.** — Roy não sabia ao certo até onde podia confiar no homem que o salvou, claro, ele levava o fato do resgate em consideração, mas fora isso, o que ele sabia sobre o outro homem?

— O que aconteceu, Capuz? — O ruivo pergunta segurando o arco com uma mão, enquanto a outra segura em uma parte do jipe, tentando se manter no carro, ele entendia que precisavam sair de lá rápido, mas onde esse cara tinha aprendido a dirigir? — Eles disseram que se eu aceitasse isso, se eu me tornasse um soldado da sorte, eu estaria por minha conta. — Jason não disse nada, apenas continuou dirigindo, enquanto Roy tentava tirar alguma informação do outro. — Admita, Harper e Capuz, a gente é um time e tanto.

— **A única razão de eu estar aqui é que, se alguma coisa acontecer contigo...** — Jason pensou bem antes de continuar. — **Eu vou ser o pior ex-parceiro da história.** — Suas palavras confundiram Roy, o que deixava claro que o homem só poderia ser alguém que ele já conhecia ou já trabalhou antes, mas quão antes teria sido isso? Ele com certeza se lembraria de um maluco correndo por aí com um capacete vermelho. Antes que Roy pudesse fazer outra pergunta, ele avista um tanque se aproximando, e em seguida, pelo menos mais uns dois se aproximando.

— PANZER! — Ele grita apontando, Jason apenas o olha confuso.

— **Prazer? Eu já te conheço.** — Ele volta seu olhar para onde Roy apontava.

— Não, tipo, tanques, panzers, três, bem ali na frente! — Roy mantinha a voz desesperada, sua mente voava entre as ideias de quem era o homem ao seu lado, e sobre sua garotinha que ele tinha deixado antes de tudo dar errado, fazia pelo menos um mês e meio que ele não a via. — Espero que você tenha uma boa reta-guarda.

— **38 delas.** — Roy o encara confuso, sem imaginar quem estaria carregando um par de 38, esse dia ficava mais estranho, principalmente quando ele viu a mulher que deveria estar com sua filha atacar os tanques e derrubá-los em questão de segundos.

— Ela tá com você? — O arqueiro pergunta encarando a mulher, ela usava sua roupa de cor roxa característica, era muito diferente da versão que ela usava quando estava nos Titãs, mas Roy sabia que ela tinha reprimido essas memórias, ou apenas esquecido como ela dizia sempre.

— **Tá com a gente.** — Ele ouve a voz robotizada. — **Não se preocupa, sua filha está em boas mãos, vamos ir pra lá.**

— Fala sério. — Roy fala, depois de concordar com o que o homem tinha falado, ele volta seu olhar para Estelar. — Uma garota cheia de classe assim nunca iria se rebaixar ao seu tipo. — Jason encara o arqueiro, sabendo que muita coisa no mesmo não tinha mudado, como o fato de comentar algo sobre alguém que não conhecia.

— **O que posso dizer? As gatas me amam.** — Ele começa a dirigir de novo, tendo Kori voando ao lado do jipe. — **Deve ser o capacete vermelho.**

— Ainda vai precisar de mim, Jason?

_But Darling, can’t you see?_

_I’m a broken man with addictive tendencies_

_And I think I love you_

Roy não pensou muito quando ouviu a tamariana falando o nome verdadeiro do homem sentado ao seu lado. Ele tinha boas memórias com alguém que tinha o mesmo nome, foi alguém que o ensinou muitas coisas em um tempo muito curto, ele nunca admitiu, mas sempre quis que sua filha soubesse quem o menino foi um dia, preservar a memória dele, uma vez ele viu Alfred chorando quando ouviu Lian mencionar o nome de Jason quando estava na mansão visitando Dick, ele nunca comentou isso com ninguém, e ele e o mordomo nunca conversaram sobre, mas no fundo, Roy sabia que isso tinha sido importante para Alfred.

— **Se não se importar, Kori, dá pra voar na frente e cuidar dos bandidos ou tanques ou coisas do tipo?** — A mulher sorri, fazendo Roy questionar a relação dos dois, desde que o mesmo tinha encontrado ela sem memórias, ele não se lembra dela mencionar um Jason e muito menos o Capuz Vermelho.

— Claro, te vejo em breve?

— **Mal posso esperar.** — Ela não podia ver, mas Jason sorria embaixo do capacete, por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, ela sabia que nunca seria o tipo dele.

— Ela nem disse oi. — Roy fala, procurando brincar com a situação, mas ele se preocupava mesmo com sua garotinha, e quanto tempo demoraria para vê-la.

— **Ela tem muita coisa pra pensar.** — Jason fala, dando risada. — **Eu.**

_But I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love just right_

A viagem de carro até o jato que Kori arrumou, foi bem rápida. Eles tiveram que se manter fora da visão de qualquer guarda, mas valeu a pena, afinal, Roy Harper estava finalmente livre da prisão de Qurac. Jason estava nervoso com o próximo passo do plano, ele acompanharia Roy e Kori na volta, e logo estaria no Monte da Justiça, com um monte de heróis vendo um desconhecido, ele sabia que Kori o defenderia, porque ela confiava nele, mas depois da pequena disputa com os morcegos, ele tinha medo da reação dos outros heróis.

Quando o jato pousou, Jason sentiu seu coração afundar. Ele não tinha certeza de quantas pessoas teriam lá, e muito menos se os morcegos estariam lá, ele queria ir embora, não queria ver ninguém, mas sabia que precisava enfrentar isso uma hora ou outra, não era como se eles soubessem quem estava debaixo do Capuz.

Sentia seu coração afundar a cada passo que dava ao lado de Kori. Roy tinha ido na frente, e a primeira coisa que fez foi segurar a garotinha que correu abraçando ele, Kori continuou andando até Donna, para conversar, enquanto Jason apenas ficou vendo a cena de Roy e sua filha. A sala foi ficando mais cheia com o tempo, ele via pessoas que conhecia de sua antiga vida, e pessoas que ele não tinha ideia de quem eram.

_So, run away from me_

_Run as far as your dark **green** eyes can see_

_Just as soon as you know_

— Eu sabia que ele ia te salvar! — A menina grita animada, trocando o olhar entre Jason e Roy, o Capuz Vermelho se abaixa, e é surpreendido pela menina o abraçando, depois de um tempo, ele retribui o abraço. — Obrigado!

— É, obrigado Capuz. — Roy diz, colocando a mão no ombro de Jason, dando um sorriso sincero.

— _O que ele faz aqui?_ — A voz preenche o interior da montanha, fazendo Roy desviar o olhar de Jason, e se levantar, ele encara a mulher que tinha adentrado a sala.

— Ele me salvou, _Oráculo_. — Jason tinha se levantado também, olhando por cima do ombro do ruivo, a visão da mulher que ele um dia conheceu, sentada naquela cadeira de rodas, fez com que o sorriso de Jason com o ato da filha do arqueiro caísse, e seu coração batesse mais forte.

_That I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

_Oh, and all the ways that you won’t bend_

_Are the only ways I live my life_

— Ele não tem autorização de estar aqui. — Barbara Gordon ainda não tinha ficado sabendo sobre a identidade por trás do capacete, ela sabia que os morcegos tinham deixado todos que não estavam envolvidos no caso do Capuz Vermelho, em completo silêncio, Barbara achava injusto com Stephanie e Cassandra, que apenas ficaram cobrindo Dick e Tim no Monte da Justiça.

— Ele acabou de salvar a minha vida, ele tem a minha. — Barbara empurra as rodas rapidamente, descendo a rampa, Roy encara Stephanie que se aproximava rapidamente da ruiva. — Eu passei semanas lá, e a primeira pessoa a me procurar, não vai ser expulsa daqui. — Depois de muito tempo discutindo, Barbara revira os olhos, e acompanha os outros membros da equipe para a sala de treinamento, Roy solta a respiração que segurava, se virando para seu salvador. — Me desculpa por isso, estamos com os sentimentos a flor da pele por aqui.

_Oh, and I’m tryin’ to cope_

_And burn just right, yeah_

A mente de Jason voava conforme Roy andava pela sala. A última vez que ele viu Barbara Gordon, ela ainda assumia a identidade de Batgirl, e era impossível esquecer a última vez que a viu, já que ele recebeu um grande _“Você não merece ser Robin”_ , da mesma, ele se lembra de cada detalhe daquele dia, ele se lembra de uma mulher que não estava presa em uma cadeira de rodas.

— **O que aconteceu com ela?** — Jason pergunta com a voz fraca, ele tinha medo da resposta.

_Oh, and I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

— Muitas coisas, Gotham principalmente. Ela é uma mulher forte. — Roy fala dando um sorriso fraco, Jason queria os motivos, ele queria juntar memórias do tempo que ele não esteve presente pra saber o que aconteceu.

— **A última vez que vi ela, ela não operava como “Oráculo”.** — O arqueiro parecia entender, e é quando Kori volta pra sala, vendo que os dois não conversavam de um assunto bom para Lian ouvir.

— Eu fico com ela, aí você pode tomar banho e ir para casa. — Roy sorri para a tamariana, e acompanha as duas até que elas não estejam na sala, e então ele se vira para o Capuz.

— O Coringa aconteceu. — Isso foi tudo o que foi preciso para Jason se sentir doente, ele respirou fundo, ficando em silêncio. — Eu não sei a história inteira, talvez nunca vá saber, tudo o que sei, é que ele surpreendeu ela, no apartamento dela. — Jason encara Roy. — Ele fingiu ser um entregador de pizza, e quando ela abriu a porta, tentou fugir e ele atirou na coluna dela. Perdeu o movimento das pernas, e sumiu por alguns dias até o Batman impedir o Coringa.

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I get so lost in you_

Jason não precisou dizer mais nada, o silêncio reinou na sala. Sua mente voava entre por que tinham deixado isso acontecer com ele, e depois com ela? Ele não pensa muito sobre isso, quando ele ouve o comunicador do capacete ativar, e a voz de Talia invadir seus comunicadores, ela parecia nervosa, e foi quando Jason lembrou que ela precisava falar com ele.

— **Sim?** — Jason não sabia ao certo o que esperar, ele sabia que as coisas não estavam tão fáceis na Liga, mas não esperava o que viria a seguir.

— _Damian e eu, nós estamos em Gotham._ — Todd respira fundo, desviando o olhar de Roy, o ruivo parecia ter notado a mudança súbita em sua voz, e passou a ficar atento para o homem.

— **Por quê? Onde?** — A mente do Capuz Vermelho girava em torno de sua família, e os motivos de estarem em Gotham, o que tinha acontecido que não dava para continuar na Arábia?

— _Estamos no apartamento que você vive, um bom lugar._ — Jason ficou confuso com isso, não lembrava de ter falado onde morava. — _Esperamos você._

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I’m so obsessed with you_

Sem dizer outra palavra, a mulher desliga, indicando que Jason teria que ir para lá se quisesse saber de alguma coisa. Ele volta o olhar para o arqueiro, que o olhava preocupado, Roy se levanta indo até ele, agora que não estavam no meio de tiros, Jason conseguia ver melhor o ruivo, seu cabelo definitivamente estava maior, ele chegava aos ombros, Todd se lembrava de quando seus cabelos iam até o final de seu rosto.

Roy definitivamente estava melhor, pelo que Jason tinha lido, ele estava livre de heroína por um tempo, o que fez seus músculos parecerem mais fortes do que quando ele ainda assumia a identidade de Speedy. A estranha tatuagem em seu braço esquerdo era algo novo pra Jason, e ele não conseguia ao certo entender o significado, mas sabia que o desenho era uma caveira preta, com asas verdes, e duas partes que pareciam de cobra saindo debaixo, era estranha, mas marcavam não só a pele, como Roy Harper.

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I get so lost in you_

— Tá tudo bem? — O ruivo fala, ganhando a atenção do outro homem.

— **Sim, minha mãe e irmão estão em Gotham.** — Roy o encara curioso, as vezes ele esquecia que pessoas nessa vida tinham família esperando em casa, ele se preocupa com Lian toda vez que saí. — **Não deve ser nada, mas é melhor eu ir checar.**

— Sim, obrigado mais uma vez, cara. — Roy estende a mão, e Jason rapidamente aperta. — Espero que a gente consiga trabalhar junto outra vez, sabe, você é maluco, mas acho que eu também sou né.

— **Você é completamente pirado.** — Jason fala, deixando uma risada fraca sair, ele começa a se afastar. — **Mas vamos trabalhar juntos sim, não se preocupa com isso, _Roytoy_. **— Com um movimento rápido, o Capuz Vermelho tinha desaparecido de vista, deixando Roy com a cabeça cheia.

_I think I’m better on my own_

_But I’m so obsessed with you_

Roy soube no mesmo momento, e pareceu que todas as peças do dia de hoje tinham se encaixado na sua mente. Só teve uma pessoa em toda sua vida que o chamou daquele apelido, o segundo menino a usar o manto de Robin, o menino que ele havia confiado sua vida, o menino que o incentivou a melhor, o amigo que ele havia perdido a muito tempo, estava de volta. Roy não sabia como, mas fazia sentido, Kori havia o chamado de Jason, e agora o próprio tinha o chamado como o menino o chamava. Jason Todd estava vivo, Roy não sabia como, mas sabia que podia confiar nele, não importava o que os morcegos falassem. Com um sorriso no rosto, Roy segue em direção da área onde os chuveiros ficavam, era bom estar em casa.

Em Gotham, Jason não demorou muito para chegar em seu apartamento. Ele usou os teletransportadores da montanha, teve que invadir o sistema e mudar algumas permissões, mas finalmente tinha conseguido voltar para Gotham, ele havia se esquecido a praticidade que era usar aquelas coisas, ele nunca soube ao certo como funcionavam, mas sabia que era sortudo por ter conseguido usar eles aquela noite, foi uma viagem muito mais rápida.

_And I don’t ever think I can_

_Ever learn how to love you right_

Quando chegou em seu apartamento, ele entrou pela janela, sendo recebido por Talia sentada no sofá vendo as notícias, e Damian lendo um dos livros que estavam espalhados pela sala. Ele rapidamente tirou o capacete, e olhou preocupado para sua família, foi quando Talia o explicou que haviam chegado momentos difíceis em Nanda Parbot, e era o momento de Damian ficar com seu pai, sendo a única forma de protegê-los de Ra’s Al Ghul.

Jason precisou de tempo para entender, mas prometeu que estaria disfarçado com eles no momento que Talia contasse para Bruce sobre Damian. Ele sabia que seria três vezes mais difícil de ver e falar com o irmão, mas tentaria ao máximo, ele só esperava que o encontro entre eles não fosse um desastre, Jason sabia que tinha criado problemas com o morcego, e que ele não focaria em Damian como deveria, porque estava atrás do Capuz Vermelho, mas faria seu melhor para convencer seu irmão de que era o melhor, e assim como quando estavam na Liga, Jason contou histórias sobre os morcegos para Damian, memórias de seus dias como Robin, memórias que ele nunca quis ter perdido.

_Oh, and all the ways that you won’t bend_

_Are the only way I live my life_

**Author's Note:**

> Me encontrem nas redes sociais vizinhas:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
